


Mcyt requests

by Quackitys_Hat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harassment, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackitys_Hat/pseuds/Quackitys_Hat
Summary: Request book! I take any and all requests!
Comments: 85
Kudos: 95
Collections: requests (mainly for oneshots)





	1. Chapter 1

Hello~ 

I decided to take requests on things to write since I've been bored and haven't had anything to write. Anyways

As you can tell by the tags I will write for almost anything, I'm open to writing, fluff, angst, porn (if it doesn't involve Tubbo or tommy or weird kinks), whatever floats your boat.

I'm not really one to write about ships for mcyts myself but if y'all want it I'll write it. So request whatever you like and however much you would like! Can't guarantee that it'll be out really fast considering I am a student and do prioritize my studies as well. 

Trigger warnings will be at the start of all chapters if needed and tags will be updated as I post requests If I need <3


	2. Purpled + Tubbo (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled comforts tubbo after tommy does something mean (idk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is....very very bad and very short... I'm not very good at writing I'm sorry, I hope you like it anyways :<

It's been exactly six hours since tommy gave away tubbos bee to Sam. 

At first Tubbo had been really angry and had screamed at Tommy for what he had done, swearing that he would never forgive Tommy for giving away his precious pet bee. Tubbo had had that bee with him for as long as he could remember and it was just absolutely heartbreaking for him to suddenly just not have it anymore.

Tubbo had gotten the bee when he first arrived in L’Manburg, the day he stepped foot on the land the bee had sort of just flown to him and stuck to him the whole day for some reason, so tubbo decided to take the bee to the starting of his home and name it.

He had named the bee spinny for fucks sake.

Tubbo had loved the bee with his entire heart, it might sound stupid but tubbo had called spinny his best friend. Spinny was there when not even Tommy was there.

Now Sam has him. Tubbo doubts that he'll ever get spinny back. 

Tommy had told him to just get a new bee and pretend that it was spinny and to stop being so upset over a damn bee. 

Logically tubbo knew that he was probably being a bit over dramatic about the whole situation but that was his bee! His son if you would. And Tommy had gone behind his back and traded it for some slime with sam.

He's been crying for probably the past hour over it, once his anger subsided it was just an onslaught of tears. Tubbo had run to the woods outside of the L’manburg so that no one would question him. 

He didn't want to talk about it to anyone yet, no one would understand how much spinny meant to him.

Suddenly he heard a stick snap behind him, “Go away Tommy!” he yelled without looking to see who it really was.

“Yeah not gonna lie to you tubbo, i am not tommy.” the person said, trying to hide that they were laughing at him.

Tubbo turned around quickly to be met with Purpled’s face, a slight smile on his lips as he came closer to Tubbo.

“Purpled?” he asked in confusion as he whipped the tears from his face, it was rare that Purpled was out and about, let alone socializing with anyone. “What do you want?”

“No need to be hostile Tubbo. “ he chuckled softly and sat next to Tubbo with a large sigh. 

“sorry...”

It was quiet between them for a long time, Tubbo didn't mind though, it was nice just having someone with him right now so he didn't have to wallow in his sadness alone. Sure, Purpled and him weren't the closest of friends but they had been through some things together and knew each other okay-ish, he wasn't close to Purpled like he was to Tommy, but in this situation, Tubbo preferred it that way.

“You wanna tell me what's wrong? I mean you don't have to but I saw you with Tommy earlier and you seemed pretty upset.” Purpled said, finally breaking the silence. 

As much as Tubbo wished he hadn't asked he was thankful he had the option to not talk, maybe that's the reason he decided to talk, he wasn't sure why the words started spilling out.

“Tommy gave away my bee spinny. I've had spinny since I came to L’manburg and now he's just gone! You’re gonna call me stupid but spinny was my best friend and i loved him.” Tubbo mumbled, his voice much quieter than it's ever been.

Purpled hummed in acknowledgment, “No i understand how you feel, i have a dog, you know dogchamp, i'd be pretty upset if my best friend gave him away especially since i've had dochamp the whole time i've been here.” tubbo nodded

“I know you must be pretty upset over this right?” the slightly older boy sighed and wrapped an arm around tubbo shoulders and pulled him into his side, a very awkward attempt at comfort but it was good enough for tubbo.

“There is no need to cry over it tubbo, he's not dead or anything right?” tubbo confirmed the question, “ right, so that means that there is no reason to cry because there is nothing lost.”

“Purpled i don't think you under-” 

“Tubbo you are making this whole comforting thing a whole lot harder shorty. What i'm trying to say here is that i'm going to help you get spinny back from whoever tommy gave him to.” 

Tubbo moved away from purpleds side, eyes wide in astonishment, “Wait really?!” 

Purpled nodded, a small smile on his face, “ i can be a pretty persuasive guy if i want to be, so stop crying and get off your ass and help me find whoever has the bee.” 

Tubbo was on his feet in seconds, pulling Purpled with him, “thank you so much man!” he hugged the blonde tightly, absolutely beaming.

Purpled smiled largely and hugged back. “Of course tubbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching purpled vods and this kinda just happened.... Idk


	3. Purpled + Dream (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe Purpled feels neglected and or has a panic attack and Dream is there to comfort and protect him?~"   
> Not sure how well I provided this but here it is!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO IM BACK. 
> 
> Oh boy, almost two months later I return! I know it's been a very long time but school has been absolutely killing me and I have finals next week, also it's Christmas season and there is a lot going on atm. I hope to get one more fic done over the weekend but after finals I'll really get cracking on these requests!   
> (Also, this is not proofread, lmk if there are any mistakes)

Purpled wasn't a very social person on the smp. He never talked to many people, preferring to go mining and playing with redstone. 

He was very introverted and got burnt out very easily when talking to people for long periods of time. 

But see...this doesn't mean that he doesn't want to hang out with everyone else and talk to them when he can. 

He still wanted to be involved with people. 

Him not being social had a lot of downfalls when he really thought about it. People would often forget he even existed, leading to them being extremely surprised whenever they saw him on the prime path or in his potato farm. 

They would often mistreat his belongings and steal from him. And they would even go as far as to mistreat him.

He had recently moved from his ufo to a new home behind L’manburg. Making an amazing redstone entrance and everything! He was so proud of himself for making such a creation. And what happened almost immediately? The others on the smp broke it. Hours of slaving away on it only for it to be broken not even a day after it was finished. 

Not to mention his potato farm….. He had been out minning when it happened. 

He had been out mining for at least a day, trying to find the materials he needed to survive, as one does when they lived on their own without any sort of support from anyone. 

He came home from a long day to find that his potato farm had been completely destroyed.

The potatoes themselves had been uprooted and the land all around had obvious marks where water had been dropped on it, an enormous creeper hole was right at the edge of the farm, right next to his house. Heavy foot prints were scattered all across the farm and he knew exactly where it was from.

Above him, there he saw Quackity, Sapnap, George, Punz and Dream all stood above him on a damn platform in the sky, clearly looking down on him. And to his left he could see Sam trying to repair the damage that was done to his property.. 

He felt his chest tighten as he took it all in. after so long of being ignored and unacknowledged, uncared for, he couldn't take it anymore. He threw his pickaxe down along with his bag of resources and left. He didn't know where he was going. Just away. Away from the people that continuously griefed his things without caring or taking note that he was an actual person that put hard work into those things.

When his feet finally stopped he stood in front of Niki’s bakery. He went inside. It was cold, but still held a strange warmth to it that he so desperately craved. It smelt like bread inside and like home. It reminded him of getting a hug. 

He sat down on the floor and finally let himself cry. He didn't cry much, he didn't let himself. But finally after years of being in this country without anyone even noticing him, he let himself. He let himself bawl his eyes out. 

It might be a bit dramatic but see when you join the country as a 15 year old kid and go two years without anyone looking out for you, checking in on you, helping you out when you need it most, saying hi, noticing you, knowing you were even part of the country, caring for you, going to you just to chat, giving you a hug in your hardest moments, it sucks. It really sucks.

For two years it was as if purpled just didn't exist to the people around him. Like he was just a ghost, even then, the ghosts got more attention than Purpled did, an alive and struggling teenage boy. 

He was alone. 

So alone. 

Dream laughed hard as quackity fell from Mexican L’manburg once again, the others laughing with him. Luckily Quackity managed to land in the water down below, breaking his fall and saving him from dying again. 

Once he reached the top of the waterfall he was baby raging “Why do you guys keep targeting me to shove off?! Why not Gogy instead?!” he yelled.

“Guys maybe we shouldnt be pouring water over Purpled’s things…'' Sam said quietly but it was drowned out by Sapnap’s, George’s, and Quackity’s bickering. Dream just laughed again. 

Sam sighed and dropped down to the land below and got to work trying to fix the damage his friends caused before Purpled got home.

“Guys stop, you're insane, i'm going to piss myself.” Dream said past his wheezing. It only made the others start laughing harder. 

“He really is a pissbaby!” Quackity yelled past his contagious laughter. 

Dream looked down through the hole that was in the surface of Mexican L’manburg and stopped laughing. The others looked too when Dream suddenly went quiet.

There on the ground stood Purpled, looking up at them with an obvious look of hurt on his face. And to his side was an uncomfortable looking Sam. 

Purpled looked away from them and looked at his property, taking in his ruined crops, the creeper hole next to him, his missing tripwire hook. Everything that they had just done. And then oh so slowly he lifted his head back up to face them as if asking ‘did you do this’, but the answer was obvious ‘yes’. 

Dream could pinpoint the moment that he regretted the decision exactly. The second he seen Purpled’s eyes start to shine and he dropped his things to the ground. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach with regret and he knew that the boys beside him were feeling the same way.

Then the boy started moving away from his home. He wasn't just walking, he was sprinting. Dream sure fucked up this time. Sam yelled after Purpled to stop running. 

“Fuck!” Dream jumped down right after, landing in the water and running after Purpled. He had to fix this. 

He quickly lost sight of the boy -fucker was fast- but he knew where he was. Purpled had told him once that the place was comforting and he would go there when he was stressed or sad. He had said that the place was warm and reminded him of what he remembered a hug feeling like.

The bakery. 

When Dream arrived at the bakery the first thing he noticed was that it was cold and oh so empty. It hadn't been in use since before the war, niki having long since abandoned it. The second thing he noticed were the quiet sniffles coming from the back where Niki baked. 

His frown deepened as he got closer to the boy that was curled up crying on the floor of Niki’s bakery. 

“Purpled…” he said softly as he crouched beside the boy. 

“We didn't mean any harm buddy, he didnt mean for your stuff to get ruined! We didn't even know that was your stuff, we didn't notice that you had moved.” 

“Of course you didn't, Dream. No one ever notices.” he voice was just a hair above a whisper when he spoke, but even when his speech was barely able to be heard he took note of the blatant hurt that laid deep within him. 

“Purpled-”

“No one ever notices me dream, no one cares. Not even you notice me, and you claim that you think of me as a brother, not even you care. You didn't notice when I didn't leave the ufo for months on end. Didn't notice when I was struggling and needed you. I messaged you everyday for a week asking for your help when i had nothing besides a few potatoes and the clothes on my back. You didn't notice when i started spending days on end in the mines. Didn't notice when I moved out of the ufo. Didn't notice that you almost killed me in the war. Didn't notice when you destroyed everything I worked so hard for. But it's okay cause you didn't notice right?” Purpled chuckled sadly, choking on a sob. 

Dream hadn't realized how little he had been there for his little brother. He had been so busy with the war that he didn't realize that the single most important person in his life was struggling and needed him desperately. 

He remembered the day he told Purpled to look for him if he ever needed help clearly. 

It had been the third day since Purpled joined the country. And was struggling to collect resources. “Purpled, I want you to know that you can always come to me when you need help, I will always be there for you no matter what. I would put off everything to help you, you know that right? You are the most important person to me in this country and I would do anything for you Purpled. Just message me and I will be there.” were his exact words. Purpled had smiled so bright when dream said those words.

Such a stark difference compared to the boy that was sitting before him now.

And that was all Dream’s fault. 

He had lied to Purpled. 

He had done the one thing he told Purpled he would never do. 

He knew that the kid had trust issues and had dealt with a lot of abandonment in his childhood, which made him want to punch himself even more for ignoring the kid for so long without so much as looking his way.

Dream pulled the kid into his arms, hugging him tightly, he felt Purpled’s tense body immediately losen and go limp in his arms, he could however feel the boy start to shake even worse. As if the hug had triggered something within him.

“I'm so sorry purpled, I never meant to hurt you. It'll never happen again buddy, i promise. It's okay Purpled, I'm not gonna leave you again.” Dream held the boy close to his chest, stroking a gentle hand through his hair as purpled cried against his chest.

“I've been so lonely dream, so alone. No one cared to even say hi to me, its like i didnt even exists, i've been so scared of being abandoned and forgotten. Don't do that to me ever again Dream, please.” Purpled sobbed, clutching Dream’s shirt as if he was scared that if he let go, Dream would disappear once again. 

“It's okay Purps, I won't. Calm down buddy, breath for me okay? In and out, follow the way I'm breathing.”He took one of the boys hand and placed it on his own chest to get the boys to replicate his breathing pattern. 

Slowly after a few minutes Purpled’s breathing had slowed down to a normal pace and he had quieted his crying to soft sniffles and whimpers. 

“I'm so sorry Purps, my mind had been so clouded by the war and wanting to beat Tommy and Wilbur that I had forgotten about what really mattered to me and what I should be caring about. I lost sight of what was important, I’ll never do that to you again Purpled, I love you buddy.” Dream said softly to the boy still curled up in his arms.

“Just promise you wont leave me again…” Purpled said just loud enough for Dream to hear him. It hurt Dream’s heart hearing how broken and vulnerable Purpled sounded in that moment. The usually strong hot headed Purpled. It was something he never wanted to see or hear again in his life.

“ I promise.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Purpled’s head and held him closer.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

Hello everyone! I've decided that I will not be taking requests about anything that is not for the roleplay of dream smp, so that means I won't do anything about the streamers meeting up, I won't d anything that will take you out of the gameplay/roleplay and is not for their roleplay characters

I apologize to those of you who I already told that I would do your request like that but Ive come to the conclusion that that just makes me personally uncomfortable and I don't want to write about that. 

I will be writing strictly for the characters. You can still ask for other streamers t be added to your request but it has to be for the dream smp roleplay or an au with the characters from the roleplay. 

I apologize that it took me so long to post this but I hope you can forgive me for it anyways. 

Hope you all can understand and respect my boundaries. 

Merry Christmas!! 

— H


End file.
